


Roadside

by ami_ven



Series: Road Trip [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “We are too old for crappy roadside motels, Sheppard, not matter how ‘cool’ they might sound.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #244 "the other side of the deadline 10" (challenge #222 "road")

“Okay,” said John, feeling tense muscles relax just from lying on their ridiculously luxurious hotel bed. “You were right.”

Rodney appeared in his field of vision, still holding the room service menu. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“You heard me. Don’t need you any smugger than you already are.”

“Why, because I was right?” Rodney teased. “We are too old for crappy roadside motels, Sheppard, not matter how ‘cool’ they might sound.”

“Yeah, well,” said John. “When I originally planned this trip, I figured I’d be solo, on an airman’s salary. I didn’t know I was going to be a kept man.”

Rodney fidgeted. “Sheppard…”

“Hey,” said John, and leaned up to kiss him, softly. “I’m okay with being kept, if it’s _you_ that’s keeping me.”

“Yeah?” Rodney asked.

“What, you thought I’d object?” John asked. “Maybe, I might have. But straight-up money is only really good on Earth, and we’re only on Earth a couple of weeks a year, so… I think I can give up my macho pride for that long.”

Rodney grinned. “Macho pride?”

“Right,” John agreed. “To go with my rugged manliness.”

“Oh, my god, shut up,” laughed Rodney, and pulled him in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
